Nasz Syn
by MadameRegal
Summary: Pewnego popołudnia Gold zrobił Reginie wizytę z wiadomością, że jej i Emmy syn jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Co się dalej stanie?


Regina wybiegła z budynku i przebiegła przez ulicę. Biegła aż zatrzymała się przed jedyną w Storybrooke szkołą. Podwórko było nadal spokojne, lekcje wciąż trwały.

Regina przyłożyła dłoń do czoła i zesła po schodach na dół do malutkiego parku. Wiosna przybyła w tym roku odrobine później, ale liście na drzewach były już soczyście zielone. Mówią, że kolor zielony potrafi uspokoić i przynieść ulgę umysłowi. W przypadku brunetki to nie działało. Bo jak mogło? Dopiero co się dowiedziała, że jej rodzina była w niebezpieczeństwie. Henry. Problem polegał na tym, że nie dowiedziała się czegoś poza tym. Kto mógł stanowić zagrożenie dla jej syna? Ludzie w mieście wciąż mogli ją nienawidzić, tak, wiedziała to i nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Ale nikt by nawet nie pomyślał o zrobieniu czegoś Henry'emu by się na niej odegrać.

Regina zaczęła chodzić w tą i z powrotem, jej serce waliło w piersi. Ostatni raz kiedy była tak przerażona Henry zjadł zatrute jabłko. Musiała się uspokoić... Musiała zacząć trzeźwo myśleć...

Podeszła do najbliższego drzewa i oparła się o nie jednym ramieniem.

Kto chciałby cokolwiek mu zrobić..?

W pewnym momencie coś kazało jej się odwrócić i spojrzeć przed siebie. Na przeciw stały dwie kobiety. Rozmawiały. Nic podejrzanego. Regina chciała zignorować przeczucie, ale nagle coś do niej dotarło. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziła. Czy na pewno?

Regina przyglądała się kobietom. Obie były szatynkami, odziane w przeciętne ubrania.W pewnym momencie jedna przysunęła się bliżej do drugiej i szepnęła jej coś na ucho. W pewnym momencie ich oczy się spotkały. Regina nie odwróciła wzroku przez pierwsze kilka sekund, ale wtedy i druga odwróciła się by na nią spojrzeć. Tym razem Regina uciekła wzrokiem, a wtedy dostrzegła Henry'ego. Stał na prawo.

Obie kobiety musiały dostrzec zmianę wyrazu jej twarzy kiedy dostrzegła swojego syna, bo podąrzyły tam wzrokiem. Regina szybko ruszyła w jego stronę. W momencie kiedy i tajemnicze panie pądąrzyły za jej przykładem, Regina zaczęła biec.

Nie mogła pozwolić by dostały się do niego pierwsze. Oh nie...

Wbiegła po schodkach na główny chodnik i wtedy dostrzegła biegnącą Emmę po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Dzięki Bogu..., pomyślała.

"Henry!" To Emma krzyknęła.

Na szczęście Regina dobiegła pierwsza i od razu wzięła Henry'ego w swoje ramiona. Po sekundzie stanęła za nim biorąc go w obronnym geście w ramiona. Nie minęło więcej niż pare sekund gdy i Emma do nich dobiegła, także biorąc Henry'ego w objęcia. Jej jedna dłoń spoczęła na ręce Reginy i ich wzrok się spotkał. Obie miały zmartwienie w oczach, oczywiście.

"Hey..." Wyższa, jak Regina teraz zauważyła, kobieta pierwsza zabrała głos. "Jesteś Henry, prawda?"

Chłopak skinął powoli głową a uścisk Emmy i Reginy zrobił się jeszcze bardziej ciasny.

"Nie idź z nimi" Odezwała się druga. "Nie musisz ich słuchać. Jedyne co mogą ci zrobić to wyrządzić krzywdę."

"O czym ty do cholery mówisz?" Wysyczała Regina. "On jest naszym synem."

Jednak obie ją ignorowały.

"One nie są tym za kogo się podają. Chodź z nami, a nic ci nie będzie grozić."

Regina poczuła, że Henry przyległ do nich jeszcze bardziej swoimi plecami.

"One cię wykorzystają. Nie musisz ich słuchać."

"Nie, to wy nie macie żadnego pojęcia o nich i ich intencjach." Po raz pierwszy Henry zabrał głos. "Ufam moim mamom. I wiem, że zrobiłyby wszystko żeby mnie chronić."

"Chodź Henry." Szepnęła mu w ucho Emma, a potem wysłała spojrzenie Reginie.

Obie , wciąż po obu stronach ich syna, odwróciły się i zaczęli iść przed siebie.

"Popełniasz błąd!" Krzyknęły za nimi, a ich trójka przyśpieszyła kroku.

Nie spojrzeli w tył ani razu podczas drogi do domu. Regina otworzyła drzwi i wszyscy weszli do środka. Regina pocałowała Henry'ego w czoło i dotknęła jego policzka. Kiedy na nią spojrzał wysłała mu uśmiech, a potem ruszyła do salonu.

"Henry? Możesz na chwile pójść do swojego pokoju?" Spytała Emma. "Może odrób lekcje żebyśmy mieli potem czas porozmawiać."

"Okay." Zgodził się i przytulił ją zanim pobiegł na górę.

Emma poszła w ślady Reginy i ruszyła do salonu. Brunetka stała przed kominkiem z skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi patrząc w ogień. Blondynka podeszła do niej i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. Regina odwróciła się i wzięła Emmę w swoje ramiona chowając twarz w blond włosach. Emma także owinęła swoje ręce dookoła talli brunetki.

"Skąd wiedziałaś żeby tam przyjść?"

Szepnęła po chwili Regina. Emma westchnęła.

"Leroy..."

Regina uniosła brwi w zdziwienie i odsunęła się odrobinę by spojrzeć Emmie w twarz.

"W nocy znowu musiałam go zabrać od Babcii. Nie może wytrzymać choć jednej nocy bez picia. Zaczął paplać coś kiedy zamknęłam go w celi, ale szybko usnął..."

"Przejdz do konkretów, proszę."

"Rano powiedział, że widział dwie nieznajome mówiące coś w stylu, że muszą znaleźć sposób by zdobyć 'chłopaka burmistrzyni i szeryfa'... I mówił też jak mówili "Jutro, szkoła, 15:30". Przeraziłam się, Regina... Skąd ty wiedziałaś..?"

Regina spojrzała na ziemię, po czym wzięła Emma za rękę i skinęła głową na kanapę. Kiedy usiadły Regina wzięła wdech.

"Gold do mnie przyszedł. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiem jakie miał intencje... Powiedział, że muszę uwarzać na naszego chłopca, bo nie jest bezpieczny i możemy go łatwo stracić. Czego chciały te kobiety..?"

Spytała przysuwając się znowu do Emmy.

"Nie wiem.." Odpowiedziała i pocałowała Reginę we włosy. "Ale musimy się tym zająć."

Przed kilka minut żadna z nic nie zabrała głosu. W pewnym momencie Regina wyplątała się z objęć Emmy i podniosła się na nogi.

"To raczej nie będzie problem."

Powiedziała, a jej kąciki ust były delikatnie uniesione w uśmiechu. Emma znała go aż za dobrze , nigdy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi.

"Co ty chcesz zrobić?" Spytała z podejrzliwością i także wstała z kanapy.

"Nie bój się. Zaraz wrócę, ty zostań z Henry'm."

"Regina..."

"Zaufaj mi." Regina pochyliła się ku Emmie by dać jej delikatny pocałunek. "Pilnuj naszego syna."

Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem opuściła rezydencje.

Emma zdecydowała się zrobić obiad. Była do bani w gotowaniu, ale musiała się czymś zająć. Henry odrabiał lekcje w jadalni, więc Emma mogła go mieć cały czas na oku.

Minęła godzina od wyjścia Reginy kiedy usłyszała trzask drzwi. Zostawiła w garnku drewnianą łyżkę, którą mieszała sos. Gdy wbiegła do przedpokoju załapała Reginę wchodzącą do swojego gabinetu.

"Gdzie byłaś?"

Spytała gdy podeszła do Reginy od tyłu i zerknęła za jej ramie. Brunetka trzymała w rękach drewnianą szkatułkę.

"W swoim mauzoleum. Musiałam przynieść składniki."

"Składniki na co?"

"Eliksir, dzięki czemu zapomną wszystko o Henry'm."

Emma uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.

"Możesz to zrobić? Wykreślać Henry'ego z ich wspomnień? Masz pewność, że nie wymaże niczego więcej?"

Regina skinęła głową odkładając jakąś fiolkę i odwróciła się do Emmy. Położyła dłonie na biodrach blondynki i powiedziała. "Jestem tego pewna, bo kiedyś przygotowałam dla siebie taki eliksir. By zapomnieć ciebie."

Usta Emmy rozchyliy się w szkoku. "C-co? Kiedy? Czemu? I jak w ogóle o tym pamiętasz?"

Pytania wypływały z jej ust.

"To było nie długo po adopcji Henry'ego." Odpowiedziała.

"Nie rozumiem. Po urodzeniu Henry'ego wciąż zostało mi trochę czasu w więzieniu.. Nigdy się nie spotkałyśmy poza Storybrooke.."

"Tak, wiem. Ale po adopcji chciałam wiedzieć kim była jego biologiczna matka. Poprosiłam Sidney'go żeby poszperał... I dowiedziałam się, że 18 lat temu zostałaś odnaleziona jako niemowlę na poboczu drogi przed Storybrooke. W ten sam dzień, w którym rzuciłam klątwę. Wiedziałam wtedy od razu, że to ty, córka Snow, wybawca, który ma zniszczyć wszystko co stworzyłam..."

"Regina-"

"Pozwól mi skończyć." Emma skinęła głową, a Regina kontynuowała. "Byłam głupia, bo chciałam oddać naszego syna z powrotem... Byłam przerażona myślą, że pewnego dnia przybędziesz i zabierzesz mi wszystko... Ale nie mogłam.. Po prostu nie mogłam. Kochałam go już zbyt mocno... Ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę się wciąż o ciebie zamartwiać. Więc wypiłam ten eliksir... Przypomniałam sobie wszystko kiedy po raz pierwszy cię zobaczyłam.."

"Dlatego tak wiele razy chciałaś mnie zabić.."

"Emma.. przepraszam..."

"Nie, rozumiem... To nasza przeszość. Walczyłyśmy ze swoich powodów." Zielone oczy spotkały brązowe Reginy. Dotknęła delikatnie policzka brunetki. "Ale to nic nie zmienia pomiędzy nami teraz, prawda?"

Regina uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i skinęła głową. Emma wzięła jej twarz w ręce i pocałowała jej usta z czułością. Gdy się od siebie trochę odsnęły Regina zaśmiała się pod nosem.

"Co?" Blondynka zapytała z uśmiechem.

"Zabawne jest to, że przez tak długi czas chciałam cię wyeliminować ze swojego życia... A teraz nie mogę sobie go bez ciebie wyobrazić" Ich czoła oparły się o siebie nawzajem. "Ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej bym pomyślała było zakochanie się w tobie..."

"Życie jest pełne niespodzianek."

"O tak..."

Ich usta znowu się spotkały, tym razem na trochę dłużej.

Zła Królowa i Wybawca... To było doprawdy niecodzienne połączenie. Ale to prawie jak Jing i Jang. Reprentacja światła i ciemności...

"Lepiej zabierzmy się do roboty." Odezwała się wreszcie Emma. "Mogę ci w tym pomóc?"

"Tu nie ma w czym pomagać, moja droga. Będzie gotowe w 5 minut."

Podczas przygotowywania eliksiru Emma siedziała z Reginą na kanapie przy stoliku i wysłuchiwała swojej ukochanej.

"Już prawie gotowe. Chyba czas obmyślić plan. Przygotowanie to jedno, podanie im to drugie. Możemy poprosić.. ehh... zapytać się babci Ruby czy mogłaby im to wlać gdyby coś zamawiały."

"Naprawdę nie lubisz prosić, prawda? No chyba, że mnie." Emma uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. "Nie jest łatwo cie złamać, ale jest to warte tego by usłyszeć jak błagasz o to żebym-"

Regina szturchnęła ją łokciem. "Oh zamknij się... Naprawdę musisz teraz o tym mówić? Mamy cos do zrobienia, prawda? Rozpraszanie mnie raczej nie pomoże. Ale następnym razem to ty będzisz błagać..." Regina nie mogła się powstrzymać. "Ale na razie koniec tematu."

"Wybacz, łatwo jest zapomnieć"

"Wiem, dlatego trzymaj usta na kłudkę."

"Jak stanowczo..." Emma drażniła się.

"Byłam Królową, czego się spodziewałaś?" Regina wywróciła oczami i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. "A więc zostajemy przy tym planie?"

Emma pokręciła głową. "Myślę, że mam lepszy."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Jako szyryf mogę, a raczej powinnam je złapać i dać do aresztu. Chociażby na noc. To się równa, muszą w tym czasie coś zjeść. Pozwól mi się tym zając."

Regina chwilę o tym pomyślała.

"Okay. Tylko zrobię jedną ostatnią rzecz." Regina wychyliła się by coś chwycić i wrzuciła to do eliksiru. "Teraz będziemy miały pewość, że wyjadą i nie wrócą."

"To dobrze." Emma uśmiechnęła się. "Teraz nasz syn będzie bezpieczny."

**_THE END_**


End file.
